


Take It Or Leave It

by NintendoGal55



Series: I Want My Dead Boyfriend Back [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions, Puzzleshipping, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Sappy Ending, implied thiefshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: After the events of the duel against Diva, Yugi is trying his hardest to move on, but his heart yearns for his partner. Then Kaiba makes Yugi a very interesting offer that involves Atem. Torn between his desires and trying to do the right thing, Yugi struggles to make his choice on the matter.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Series: I Want My Dead Boyfriend Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156922
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Take It Or Leave It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! If you're new to my work, I do primarily write Thiefshipping. XD Puzzleshipping is my second favourite ship in YGO and I had this idea to try out! As you can see, it does indeed take place after Dark Side of Dimensions and it's an alternative to the ending. In actuality, I had intended to end it the same way, but with a little tweak. Maybe I'll still write that ending for the fun of it, as a silly alternative.
> 
> Quick note, I headcanon Yugi being bisexual. :3 As for Atem?? I don't know yet, haven't had a solid idea. I think him being bi should work just fine, too?
> 
> Another note, since I am a Thiefshipper, you know who Marik is talking about. ;) Although to be fair, there really isn't anyone else he could be talking about. :P
> 
> A huge thank-you to my friend Kat, who graciously wrote Kaiba's dialogue in his first scene to help me out. She's very good at writing for assholes and has a great grasp on Kaiba's character. So I went to her for some help and she did a stellar job! I did take over in his later appearance, but I'm still giving her credit!
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this silly, fluffy story! :D
> 
> ~ Together in all these memories I see your smile  
> All the memories I hold dear  
> Darling you know I'll love you  
> Till the end of time
> 
> All of my memories keep you near  
> With silent moments  
> Imagine you be here  
> All of my memories keep you near  
> With silent whispers, silent tears  
> All of my memories~

A couple of weeks had gone by since the horrific events of the duel against Diva. It was a strange passage of time that felt as though it crawled to a snail’s pace and yet zipped by at the same time. By now, it felt like it had either been yesterday or years ago. It depended on the day and it depended on the mood.

  
  


There were times that Yugi still had nightmares about it. If not nightmares, then daydreams that veered into What If territory. Yugi didn’t like to dwell too much on events of the past, but sometimes he couldn’t help it. It was silly, however, as it all turned out well. Diva, his sister Sera and their friends had moved on, at peace now. The Millennium Items were no longer hosting the dark magic they once possessed. The magic was stripped of the Millennium Ring, especially. There was nothing to worry about.

  
  


Yugi did go on with his life. He even thought, after seeing Atem for one last time, after having a chance to truly say goodbye, that he’d be okay. After all, moving on was important and that’s what he had to do. It was the right thing to do. Atem was at peace and could finally be at rest. After five thousand years of waiting, after all that turmoil of having to save him and their friends, he could rest in true peace. That was all Yugi wanted for him.

  
  


The events only made Yugi miss him _more_.

  
  


Their interaction was brief and happened within the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi had so _much_ he wanted to say. Even through their connection with the Puzzle, like they once had, he felt inadequate and couldn’t articulate his feelings. Yugi remembered their sweet moments from the past, spent together in their soul rooms, and the promises of wishing they could be together forever. The cuddles, the hugs, the kisses sweet as sugar. They never spoke of the development in detail, they never had to. They knew how the other felt through their special mind link. The progression was just natural and completely mutual.

  
  


He’d thanked Atem, apologized for having to drag him out of the afterlife to save him. But Atem held nary resentment or irritation. He only smiled in that same way he always did with Yugi, assuring him that he _wanted_ to help. That he sensed his partner was in danger and wanted to step in to help. Because there was no way he could ever live with himself if he didn’t.

  
  


It had moved Yugi to tears, but he’d held them back. Yugi asked him, how was he, was he okay? Atem assured him yes, he was well. He asked about their friends and how they were doing. How Joey was doing, due to having been there to help him from Diva’s interdimensional torture. Joey was fine, Yugi relayed. Everything was fine, now. Ryou Bakura was all right too, having been freed from the same torture. Atem was glad to hear all this, telling Yugi to let their friends know he wished them well.

  
  


Then Yugi emerged from the Puzzle and they stood, face to face in the real world for the first time in six months since the Ceremonial Duel. A silent exchange of gratitude, friendship, and assurance that they would _always_ be in each other’s hearts. All before Atem soon faded away and Yugi let him go with a smile.

  
  


Ever since, Yugi still dreamed about him, still missed him every single day, and felt weak. Like a terrible friend. Like a terrible _lover_. How could he still feel this way?

  
  


No, Atem wouldn’t want this for him. He’d want for Yugi to live his life, be happy, and move on. 

  
  


But Yugi found that moving on and getting over something were two different things. It pained him to feel this way. To feel like a hypocrite for telling Kaiba that he _had_ to move on. That was just it, he felt exactly like one and it hurt. 

  
  


It stung so much. Yugi didn’t want his beloved Pharaoh to be trapped in an item just for them to be together. Even if all he wanted was for them to be together forever. Just as they’d once promised.

  
  


Yugi sat alone in the game shop, taking over while Solomon went out on an errand. He was tempted to switch around the open/closed sign, but didn’t dare. Even if it was a slow day, he had to be present.

  
  


Along with his phone, tablet, and a book, his little golden box is sitting next to him on the counter. The same box that the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle came in. The same box that Yugi kept his special deck inside of. It was, at the moment, the only piece of Atem that he had. Ages ago, Atem himself had assured Yugi that he could keep it. To consider it a gift. Yugi treasured it ever since. He placed his hand over it at times, feeling the cool, golden surface.

  
  


Hearing the game shop’s door open, accompanied by the little bell, Yugi preened and put on his best smile. At least it would be a good distraction from his thoughts. 

  
  


“Hi, welcome to the game-”

  
  


Yugi gave pause upon seeing who it was.

  
  


Marik Ishtar smiled at him, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Hi Yugi, it’s been a while.”

  
  


Figuring he was probably tired, Yugi shook it off and smiled more. “Hi Marik, it’s nice to see you! Wow, I didn’t even know you were in town!”

  
  


Chuckling a little, Marik approached the front counter and Yugi took in his appearance. Aside from his clothes, which consisted of a black vest, purple shirt, and beige cargo shorts, Marik looked a bit different. Namely, his eyes. They’d once been vibrant, full of life and passion. Even with the hardened overtone due to his upbringing. Right now, Yugi noticed, they were dulled and seemed full of sadness. He wasn’t even wearing his kohl, let alone any regalia.

  
  


The sadness in Marik’s eyes was also palpable a few months ago. Yugi had noticed the moment Atem emerged from the tomb after regaining his memories and name. He’d seen it through the Millennium Puzzle and wondered why Marik looked so sad. The sadness in his eyes remained for the duration of the Ceremonial Duel right to when they all said farewell at the airport. Yugi had wanted to ask, since he considered Marik a friend and wanted to make him feel better. Yet, he didn’t feel right about prying and so he decided against it.

  
  


“Not exactly.” Marik said with a shrug. “I actually just moved to Domino the other day.”

  
  


Yugi’s jaw dropped. Moved? He hadn’t expected to hear such a thing, let alone from Marik of all people! Didn’t he and his siblings want to start a new life? He noticed the singular notion, rather than “we”. 

  
  


“Oh, you did?” Yugi finally said upon regaining himself. “Well, that’s terrific! What made you decide to move here? If you don’t mind my asking.”

  
  


Marik shrugged, still giving that small smile that wasn’t quite reaching his eyes. “I won’t bore you with the details, but let’s just say I needed to get out of Egypt. I want to start over and live a life for myself. In spite of everything, I actually really liked Domino and I got pretty familiar with it. That and I know people here.”

  
  


“Wow…” Yugi murmured, all the more curious. He had to figure after his past, maybe Egypt had far too many painful memories to live peacefully. It was just so surprising and sudden. “You’re right, you do have friends here! And we’ll be happy to help you out if you need it!”

  
  


“Thanks, Yugi.” Marik nodded, placing a hand on his hip. “I appreciate it.”

  
  


“No problem.” Yugi said, leaning back a bit. “So, what brings you here? I’m guessing it’s not just because you wanted to say that you live around here now, right?”

  
  


“I was just curious about the events of that tournament Kaiba was holding a while back.” Marik said with a shrug, but there was an odd gleam in his eyes. “I asked Ryou about it initially and he told me what he knew. But then he said I should ask you or Kaiba about it, too.”

  
  


“Ohhh.” Yugi murmured, then nodded in understanding. “Did you see it on TV?”

  
  


Marik nodded. “Most of it. That was… _intense_ , to say the least.”

  
  


Yugi managed a laugh. “You don’t know the half of it!”

  
  


Deciding to heck with it, Yugi turned the sign to close the shop, and invited Marik upstairs. He offered his friend a drink of lemonade and the two sat down to talk. Yugi told him everything, right from encountering Sera to the very duel that was televised. That yes, he wasn’t seeing things, Atem truly had come back and saved him.

  
  


Oddly, though, Marik was very fixated whenever the Millennium Ring was brought up.

  
  


“I shouldn’t be surprised that the Pharaoh decided to help you, even from the afterlife.” Marik said, a funny look in his eyes.

  
  


“No, I guess not.” Yugi chuckled. “Anyway… After that, they brought all the rest of the Millennium Items and put them into storage at the museum for now. I don’t know what they’re planning to do with them at this point.”

  
  


“Even the Millennium Ring?” Marik asked, looking a bit tense.

  
  


Nodding, Yugi sipped his drink. “Yep. It’s funny… I don’t understand how it even still had power like it does and why it affected Diva. Zorc, the Lord of Darkness, he’s gone. Atem defeated him, and also Bakura. That is, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring, not Ryou!”

  
  


The very moment Bakura’s name was mentioned, Marik immediately tensed and an unreadable look flashed in his eyes. But then he shook his head and sipped his lemonade, took a breath, and looked calm. That was odd. Yugi wondered, did something happen? Was the fact that Bakura had been Atem’s enemy affect him and his family that much? That made sense, especially given the reactions of the Ishtar siblings when the story of the Memory World game were relayed. Even though Odion was neutral, he still looked surprised. Ishizu was shocked and horrified. Marik, meanwhile, looked sad.

  
  


“That _is_ weird.” Marik finally said, setting his glass back down onto the provided coaster.

  
  


“I mean, unless he somehow came back and we didn’t know? It’s happened before!” Yugi guessed in a mild joking manner. “I even asked Ryou if he had any idea what was up, and he said he didn’t.”

  
  


Marik nodded, leaning back into the couch a bit. “I’ll have to look into it, it’s got me curious too.”

  
  


“I understand! It’s all really strange.” Yugi said sympathetically.

  
  


“At least the Pharaoh was there for you.” Marik gave a small smile that yet again didn’t reach his eyes. “It was nice seeing him, wasn’t it? You must have missed him.”

  
  


“Oh… I do. All the time.” Yugi confessed with a sigh. He didn’t mean to get emotional, but it was hard not to. “I mean, I’m happy for him and I’m glad he’s free. He deserves it. I know I have to move on, but it’s _so hard_.”

  
  


A despondent look overcame Marik’s features and he leaned over to reach for his lemonade. “I know how you feel. I… lost someone I care about, too. An old friend.”

  
  


“Yeah? I’m sorry about your loss, Marik.” Yugi reached over and gave his friend a comforting pat on the shoulder. It was nice to know there was a little solidarity and being familiar with such a loss. 

  
  


Marik gave a half smile. “Thanks, Yugi.”

  
  


“You know what it feels like, then. You know that moving on is the right thing to do. Because you know that’s what they’d want.”

  
  


“Yeah. You just feel like you can’t.”

  
  


“I guess that’s grief for you.” Yugi said with a humourless laugh. “I can’t stop thinking about him.”

  
  


“Neither can I.” Marik admitted, a faraway look in his eyes.

  
  


Nodding slowly, Yugi sipped his drink to calm his nerves. “I miss him all the time, everyday.”

  
  


Gaze drifting down to the carpet, Marik was silent for a moment and then responded. “I miss my friend, too.”

  
  


Yugi turned to him, placing a hand on his shoulder again. “Do you want to talk about it? It’s okay if you don’t, but I’ll lend an ear if you ever want to.”

  
  


Looking at Yugi, Marik then nodded, a small smile actually reaching his eyes. “Thanks, Yugi. Maybe I’ll tell you someday. It’s a long story.”

  
  


“No problem.” Yugi smiled in understanding and withdrew his hand. “Ryou would understand, too. He’s lost his mother and sister.”

  
  


“That’s true, he did.” Marik nodded, “We’ve talked quite a bit over the past few months over email. I’m planning to go see him later.”

  
  


“Great! I think it’s awesome that you two became friends, in spite of the rough start.” Yugi remarked. “I mean, sometimes friendship can come from the most unlikely circumstances!”

  
  


In spite of the smile, Marik had a faraway, longing look in his eyes. He nodded, “You’re right about that, Yugi. Ryou’s a good friend.”

  
  


“I agree, he’s terrific.” Yugi smiled. “I felt really bad that I and the others weren’t always there for him, since he does get lonely. So we’re trying to make up for it, he deserves to have a support system. And now, we can be a support system for you, too!”

  
  


“You’re too much.” Marik chuckled, shaking his head. “Anyway, I was curious about one other thing you mentioned. The Quantum Cube, you said it had the power to travel between dimensions?”

  
  


“Oh, right!” Yugi perked up. “Kaiba has it now, he said he wanted to hold onto it for a bit for safekeeping. Apparently, it’s the eighth Millennium Item.”

  
  


“What?” Marik looked baffled. “No way. How could there have been an eighth one and nobody ever knew about it?”

  
  


“I know! That’s what I thought, too!” Yugi exclaimed with a few hand gestures. “It makes no sense. I guess it had to do with the Plana keeping it hidden and safe, maybe? I don’t know. I also don’t remember there being a cube-shaped hole in the Millennium Stone, either.”

  
  


Marik shook his head. “No, there isn’t one. I might ask Ishizu if she can find anything about it in the old scriptures, but I’m starting to think there won’t be anything.”

  
  


“I guess it’s still worth looking into, right?” Yugi shrugged. “Even if it doesn’t turn up anything, at least you tried.”

  
  


Marik finished his lemonade and sighed in satisfaction. “You’re right about that, Yugi. I don’t plan to give up before I’ve even started, anyway.”

  
  


“Mm-hmm!” Yugi agreed with a quick nod. “I couldn’t have said it better myself.”

  
  


The two of them talked for a while longer before Marik soon departed, thanking Yugi for lending an ear and filling him in on stuff. Yugi felt good seeing his friend and hoped he’d be all right. It did seem that Marik was in a slightly less despondent mood upon leaving, so that was a good sign.

  
  


Yugi was just a bit perturbed at now being alone with his thoughts again.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I’ll get ya this time, Yug!”

  
  


“See if you can make it happen, Joey!”

  
  


“I’m gonna make it happen!”

  
  


“Good luck with that!”

  
  


"I won't need luck!"

  
  


"That's the spirit, Joey!"

  
  


Yugi laughed warmly as he eagerly pressed the buttons and moved the joystick about on the cabinet. Playing the _Street Fighter 2_ arcade game was always a fun time, with varying levels of success, depending who Yugi was playing with. Joey was next to him, pressing at the buttons furiously and concentrating hard on the screen, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.

  
  


Getting out to the arcade with Joey definitely turned out to be a good idea. Yugi wanted a distraction, something fun to do in order to keep his mind off things. While it had felt good to talk about his feelings, to share it with someone who really understood, there was still the weight on his heart. It persisted greatly. So Yugi was glad he’d decided to go with this and have some fun. The last thing he wanted was to worry any of his friends. Especially when he’d told them how he felt before and didn’t want to burden them with his grief.

  
  


It had been nearly a week since his little visit with Marik, who since then had also seen Joey and Tristan, along with a brief video call to Téa from New York. They all reported the same thing, he looked sad and withdrawn. It did make Yugi feel bad for his friend, but he understood that grief could do that to people. He didn’t go into details but did mention to everyone that Marik was going through a tough time and just to give him space.

  
  


Snapping himself out of his reverie, Yugi ended up faltering and the move cost him the last of his health bar! Ken fell to the ground in defeat after Ryu delivered a finishing blow.

  
  


“Yeeaaah, I did it!” Joey cheered with a grin, “Dang, that was a real knockout!”

  
  


Yugi laughed, “You got me good there, Joey!”

  
  


“Sure did, didn’t I?” Joey winked, giving a thumbs up. “So, what say we grab a drink and sit outside for a bit? Your treat!”

  
  


Yugi laughed at that, shaking his head. “Of course it is. I’ll just put it on your tab!”

  
  


“Ha! Nice one, Yug!” Joey snickered as he led the way to the concessions stand nearby.

  
  


Once they got their drinks, the duo walked outside and sat on a bench in front of the arcade building. Before they could get too comfortable, a long black limousine pulled up to the curb, to which Joey couldn’t help looking up at. Yugi didn’t pay it much mind and looked down at his phone. At least until Joey exclaimed with surprise.

  
  


“Hey, what’re you doin’ out here, rich boy? Don’t you usually have better things to do than hang out at arcades?”

  
  


There was only one person Yugi could think of that Joey would call that. Turning back, sure enough, Seto Kaiba was already in the process of stepping out of the limo in his usual white coat. Of course he still had the same stuck up expression on his face as per the norm when he was within a five mile radius to Joey only this time, he didn’t seem to be there to toy with him.

  
  


“I’m not here to play games, Wheeler,” Kaiba replied, not bothering to even gaze at the blonde, “In fact, I wouldn’t be here at all if I wasn’t looking for you, Yugi.”

  
  


Yugi blinked and then pocketed his phone. “Well, hi Kaiba! I uh, wasn’t expecting this. It’s been a while! What did you want to see me about?”

  
  


“Get in the car,” Kaiba said, motioning for him.

  
  


How was it possible for something to be surprising, yet somehow, not be at the same time? Yugi exchanged glances with Joey, who looked just as baffled.

  
  


“Well… all right?” Yugi said sheepishly.

  
  


“And lemme guess, I ain’t invited.” Joey said dryly, rolling his eyes. He held up his hands, “Whatever, I get it, can’t have good ol’ Joey Wheeler crampin’ your style!”

  
  


“Actually, I don’t care. But if you’re going to disinvite yourself, I won’t stop you,” Kaiba shrugged back at him.

  
  


“What’s dat? ‘Sure Wheeler, come along, I’d be happy if you did.’? Well! In dat case, count me in!” Joey grinned widely. “C’mon Yug, let’s go ride in style for once!”

  
  


Yugi managed a chuckle. “Well, all right then!” He went to the car and climbed into the back, with Joey following after him. 

  
  


Curiosity gnawed him as he wondered, what could Kaiba need? The Millennium Puzzle was gone, there wasn’t any kind of tournament happening at the moment (as far as he knew), and Kaiba wasn’t exactly the kind of friend who just wanted to hang out for no reason.

  
  


But what was going on in his head? Then again, Yugi realized, that was a normal train of thought when you were around Seto Kaiba.

  
  


Yugi made himself comfortable at one end, while Joey scooted to sit near him, eagerly looking about the interior of the limousine. With Kaiba back inside of the limo, the vehicle began to move once again. Now it was a matter of-

  
  


“I’m building a space elevator that goes to orbit so I can test out an experimental AI system using ancient pieces of Egyptian stone tablets that were the original Duel Monsters as a power source to attempt to bring back the Pharaoh so I can have my rematch. I figured I should invite you along to make sure he’d say yes.”  
  
-waiting for Kaiba to speak. And did he ever.

  
  


Yugi and Joey were both wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Kaiba just sat there, stoic and calm as always. As though he were simply sharing what he wanted to eat for dinner. 

  
  


“Uhhh… Kaiba, not for nothin’, but you might wanna rewind that a bit.” Joey said, looking unsure. “Space elevator? Pharaoh?”

  
  


Yugi interjected, “Wait a second. Is that why you kept the Quantum Cube, too? I… wow, Kaiba… this is a lot to take in.”

  
  


“A lot? More like a ton!” Joey exclaimed. “How do ya build an elevator into space? Seems kinda impossible!”

  
  


“Nothing’s impossible when you have enough money,” Kaiba said back bluntly.

  
  


Of course Joey pouted and crossed his arms at that, grumbling to himself.

  
  


Yugi wrung his fingers, his mind going a million miles a second, unsure. He remembered their talk, how he’d told Kaiba he had to move on. How Atem did come back, briefly, of his own free will. But now he was going to be coerced into it?

  
  


“Like I said, it’s a lot to take in. I don’t even know if it would work, but, I guess anything’s possible.” Yugi finally said with an exhale. “I’m not sure. I don’t want to force him, especially if he’s happy. But I know he also wouldn’t refuse a rematch with you, regardless of me being there.”

  
  


“Why not just go visit him in the afterlife?” Joey suggested. “With all dat… uh, weird magic and space elevator stuff-seriously how the heck does dat work?-maybe that could work too?”

  
  


“Because it’s the afterlife, Wheeler. I’d have to _DIE_ to get there,” Kaiba pointed out, “Besides, he could possibly just say no in that case. But if we’re bringing here and he wants to come, then that’s much more manageable.”

  
  


Joey couldn’t even argue that. He just sat back, looking pensive, and turned to Yugi. “Well, whaddya think, Yug? It’d be kinda nice if Atem came back and all!”

  
  


“Of course it would, Joey.” Yugi confessed with a nod. He hugged himself a little, his heart filling as his mind was awash with these thoughts. “Kaiba, would this mean he could come back in his own body? Because if he doesn’t have a body, he’ll just be a spirit, but he won’t have anything to hold onto since the Puzzle is gone.”

  
  


“Already have that covered,” Kaiba stated as he pulled out a small laptop from seemingly nowhere (it was built into the bottom of the seat, actually). He quickly typed up a few things and turned it towards the two so he could have visule to go along with her explanation.

  
  


“Thanks to a mixture of DNA strands my Kaiba Corp scientist were able to find at his tomb, 3D mapping from satellite images taken of him from over the years, and a few… less than legal cybernetic systems, I’ve been able to create a body for him.”

  
  


Once more, Joey’s jaw dropped to the floor and Yugi stared at the screen, speechless. Genius or not, it was incredible that Kaiba was looking at this from all the angles. Covering every ground possible to ensure all the pieces fit together. Even the less than legal angles. 

  
  


The screen displayed a 3D model of Atem, rotating around to show all angles, then the photos of the tomb, and all the other data showcasing this task. A lot like what Pegasus described in his journal about his plan to use Kaibacorp’s virtual technology to resurrect his wife.

  
  


“Damn! This is all kinds of crazy!” Joey said with awe. “All dat to make sure Atem comes back and to have a rematch! But think about it, Yugi! It also kinda means he can just live here and do stuff with us! Like a normal person! He wouldn’t even be stuck in the Millennium Puzzle or some kinda paper weight, either!”

  
  


“Yeah… that’s true…” Yugi murmured apprehensively, whistling. “Wow. This is incredible, it really is. I’m just not sure what to think. I’m not even sure where to start.”

  
  


“Usually thank you is a good place for that,” Kaiba let out an annoyed huff, “Not that I was doing this for you, but I figured it would be better for everyone involved if there was a real incentive for all this.”

  
  


Knowing Kaiba fairly well enough, Yugi didn’t take it personally. He just nodded and preened, turning back to him. “I understand and I’m definitely not ungrateful! I think it’s amazing and that part of me wants this a lot. You’re right about all that.” He exhaled, “It’s just, grief isn’t always easy to deal with. But I won’t just brush this off, either. I might need a little time to sleep on it, if that’s okay.”

  
  


“I can give you 24 hours,” Kaiba replied, “Once that’s up, I expect an answer. Oh, and if you say no, I’ll just kidnap you and use you as bait for the pharaoh… just so you know.”

  
  


Joey gaped and then laughed, nudging Yugi slightly. “C’mon Yug, you know he wouldn’t do dat! ...Would ya?”

  
  


Yugi laughed slightly, but then nodded. “All right, Kaiba. That sounds fair. I’ll give you an answer by then.”

  
  


“Good. I’ll hold you to that, Yugi,” Kaiba replied in kind.

  
  


“You’ll know what to do, Yugi! You always do!” Joey encouraged, ruffling his hair. “Besides, I can’t imagine Atem’s gonna say no to seein’ you anyway! I think if he came back, it’d mean the world to him if you were there!”

  
  


Yugi smiled, looking away bashfully. “I hope so.” He wasn’t even sure which point he was referring to.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next day came about and Yugi was still reeling. He didn’t sleep very much, he’d been so wracked up with anxiety and anticipation. Yet, among it all, was his desire to see Atem again was overriding his uncertainty. This time with the possibility of him _staying_. In his own separate body, no less. He wanted to make a decision, but it was increasingly difficult to focus.

  
  


Kaiba had given him until four this afternoon to make a choice, as it would be approximately twenty-four hours by then, since he rounded it off. It was already noon and Yugi was nowhere near close to a decision yet.

  
  


Yugi was on his way to meet his friends for ice cream at the mall and he figured wandering around, doing some window shopping and clearing his head would help. At least a little bit.

  
  


The desires within were what worried him the most. Because they were too strong. It felt too good to be true. But he had to move on, he had to get past the pain and desires. The last thing he wanted was to be like Pegasus. Granted it was part of the influence of darkness from the Millennium Eye, but the grief and desire to bring back his late wife were all his own feelings.

  
  


He especially didn’t want to force Atem to leave the afterlife when he was perfectly happy there with his past family and friends. Yugi never doubted that Atem wanted to be around him, but at what cost? Tearing him away from peace and harmony he so completely deserved?

  
  


Granted, Kaiba was going to go through with it no matter what. Whether or not this would work was a whole other area Yugi couldn’t be certain of. If it didn’t work, of course Yugi was going to be devastated and heartbroken in the overall sense. But at least it would help him to realize he needed to move on. That trying to bring someone back from the dead was a fruitless effort that would only make you suffer even more.

  
  


Then there was the chance that this _would_ work. That Kaiba’s efforts will have indeed brought Atem back from the afterlife in his own body. Joey had to be right, Atem would want him there, that he would be sad if Yugi wasn’t there to greet him? Yugi wanted to believe that, but after all this time, would it remain true?

  
  


But even with that, what if it wasn’t enough? Atem could very well be unhappy, even if he was among the living with his friends. Then there would be no going back until Atem actually died in some manner.

  
  


No wonder Kaiba wanted Yugi there to try convincing him. But Yugi didn’t want to force him just because of their bond, their partnership. He would never do that to any of his friends and especially not Atem. It was all going to come down to Atem’s decision.

  
  


“What a dilemma.” Yugi muttered to himself. “Either let Atem down by not being there or feel guilty when there’s no going back to the afterlife that easily.”

  
  


If only there was some way to preemptively contact Atem and ask for his input before Kaiba could start the process. But it wasn’t like buying a plane ticket for someone living far away. This was a whole other thing and there was only one shot, one outcome, and that was if it worked.

  
  


Yugi wished he could just figure this out and move along. He sighed heavily and hugged himself a bit as he walked. Now he was entering the food court, and the ice cream spot was further away. Okay, so far so good, he just had to get to the spot, see his friends, and take his mind off things. At least they would be good support for his dilemma.

  
  


Spotting something at the corner of his eye, Yugi couldn’t resist turning his head to see better. Over at a table for two several feet away, but in perfect view, sat Marik and Ryou. The two of them seemed to be engaged in conversation and had a few shopping bags littered around their feet. Ryou was throwing his head back and laughing uproariously, quite in a way Yugi didn’t always expect him to since he was often more demure. But maybe something really funny was said and he couldn’t help it.

  
  


Yugi felt himself smile and started to approach their table. Marik was laughing now, leaning back in his chair before settling again. He was eating a salad, while Ryou had a very large hamburger in front of him. Interestingly, Ryou’s posture was very relaxed and lazy, his legs were even spread. That was odd, he tended to sit more ramrod straight and keep his legs together. Yugi was then taken aback by the fact that Ryou was wearing that black trench coat that Bakura had worn when last possessing him. He still had it? Why would he wear it after all that? And why was his hair a mess? Ryou wasn’t exactly a neat freak, but his hair was usually very tame. Oh well, maybe it was just one of those days.

  
  


But what caught Yugi’s attention even more was how happy Marik looked. His eyes were no longer dulled, but full of passion. He was smirking, but in a playful, mischievous manner. Now there was a look he hadn’t seen once during the trip to Egypt. Marik had been stone-faced, calm, sometimes smiling, and with the palpable sadness leaking through. Now he was wearing his usual regalia, his skin glowed, and his eyes were decorated with kohl! Wow. Although not his type, Yugi could never deny that Marik was extremely attractive and right now, he looked positively stunning. Like his old self, sans the darkness clouding him.

  
  


Whatever came to be, Yugi felt thrilled for his friend, relieved even. Getting past the death of a loved one was never easy and of course it was pain that never truly went away, it just lessened with time. Whatever made Marik feel better, he hoped it would stick.

  
  


“Hey, guys!” Yugi greeted them with a big smile. “Fancy running into you here!”

  
  


Marik looked taken back, but then he smiled brightly, “Hey Yugi, nice to see you.”

  
  


Ryou looked a bit tense, but he managed a small smile, as if embarrassed. “Hi Yugi, what an unexpected surprise.”

  
  


“I see you guys went shopping!” Yugi remarked, looking down at their bags, seeing that they came from a couple of clothing stores.

  
  


“Yeah, some of its mine, actually.” Marik nodded as he gestured to some of the bags near his feet. “I’ve been staying at a hotel and a lot of my stuff is in storage, so I’ve been living out of my suitcase for a while.”

  
  


“Mm-hmm.” Ryou said, averting his gaze and taking a long sip of his drink. He seemed a bit on edge, for some reason.

  
  


“And Ryou over here just kind of needed a few things.” Marik jerked his thumb toward his companion with a chuckle. “Gave some clothes away he no longer wanted and he’s looking for upgrades. And we both need winter clothes, so that’s our next stop.”

  
  


Yugi laughed, nodding in understanding. “Yep, I know what that’s like! I sure hope you guys find some good stuff!”

  
  


“Hopefully _before_ the stores close, but the bottomless pit for a stomach here decided he needed sustenance.” Marik teased with a chuckle.

  
  


Ryou rolled his eyes and gave a huff, “Well pardon me for adhering to my basic human needs, thank you very much. Nice to know you would have me starve just to ensure you’d find a nice shirt.”

  
  


Marik just smirked and winked at him. Yugi laughed a bit in spite of wondering what was up with Ryou today. He seemed tense, edgy, and not his usual peppy self. Maybe he was just tired, considering how tough some college classes could be.

  
  


“Oh my, would you like some _sass-parilla_ with your burger, Ryou?” Yugi smiled.

  
  


“Perhaps.” Ryou chirped, twirling a stand of hair around his finger.

  
  


“Have any _fans_ bothered you guys?” Yugi couldn’t help but ask with a chuckle.

  
  


“No, just a lot of staring and pointing.” Ryou shrugged, expression nonchalant.

  
  


Marik chuckled and shook his head. “Can’t even go to one store without the staff falling over themselves.”

  
  


“It’s the accent.” Yugi gave a giggle.

  
  


“Not surprised.” Marik remarked, winking.

  
  


“And I’m pretty sure the trench coat is helping!” Yugi pointed out. “Seriously Ryou, it looks good on you!”

  
  


Ryou looked at him with a light smile, “Well, thank you. You’re not the first to say that.”

  
  


“I’m just surprised you want to wear it again, considering the circumstances it came with.” Yugi said.

  
  


Averting his gaze, Ryou shrugged and sipped his drink again. “A coat is a coat and I like it just fine. I can get past its origins.”

  
  


“True.” Yugi conceded with a nod. He glanced back down at the half-eaten burger and licked his lips. "Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you eat a burger that big, Ryou! That looks hard to bite into!"

  
  


Ryou shrugged, waving it off in an unfazed manner. "It's really not that difficult for me to unhinge my jaw in order to consume something very big."

  
  


Eyes lighting up, Marik clamped a hand over his mouth to laugh. At first, Yugi was puzzled about why he seemed to find that statement so funny. But then he remembered the type of joke that Joey and Tristan would make. Yugi felt his cheeks go warm at the implications and shook his head.

  
  


"Marik! Don't you dare say it!" Yugi laughed, having to stifle himself as well. "If you so much as utter a single syllable of that phrase, I'm going to shove that salad in your face!"

  
  


“Very funny, Yugi.” Marik chuckled, shaking his head and holding his hands up.

  
  


"Oh, good idea! In fact, let me do it, Yugi!" Ryou grinned deviously.

  
  


Yugi shuddered, noting just how eerily similar Ryou looked to Bakura right then. But he supposed that was due to them sharing a body once.

  
  


“Oh no. I’m so scared. Help me, I’ll get salad in my face. Whatever shall I do?” Marik deadpanned, laying the back of his hand against his forehead.

  
  


“Drama Queen.” Ryou snorted as he leaned back, folding his arms over his chest.

  
  


“I take that as a compliment.” Marik winked at him.

  
  


Chuckling, Yugi had to say, he felt better already. The levity and the clear budding friendship between Marik and Ryou was quite helpful in lifting his mood.

  
  


“So Marik, have you found a place yet?” Yugi asked.

  
  


Marik shook his head, “Not yet, but Ryou’s been helping with apartment hunting over the past few days. We’re actually going to see a place later this afternoon, and judging by the photos, it looks amazing.”

  
  


“Yes, it was very nice.” Ryou agreed. “It’s also close to my apartment, just a few blocks away.”

  
  


“Oh, that’s good!” Yugi grinned at this. “Well good luck Marik, I hope you find a good place soon!”

  
  


“Thanks a lot, I hope so too.” Marik said airily, turning to him then. “So what’s going on with you?”

  
  


"Oh, I'm meeting up with Joey and Tristan for ice cream in a bit!" Yugi said, indicating the general direction of the ice cream place. 

  
  


He hesitated for a moment, wondering, was it a good idea to get into it? Then again, Marik and Ryou both understood all the angles of the situation, so it wouldn’t hurt. And maybe getting some perspective from them would help a bit.

  
  


“Actually, I’ve got a bit of a dilemma.” Yugi confessed.

  
  


“What kind of dilemma?” Marik asked, furrowing his brow.

  
  


Looking around, Yugi grabbed a chair from an unoccupied table and sat on it between them. “Remember when I told you that Kaiba wanted to bring Atem back from the afterlife?”

  
  


Ryou’s eyes widened and he tensed considerably, grasping at the table tightly. He glanced at Marik in an accusatory fashion, for some reason, but Marik waved him off. Yugi felt concerned and looked at his friend. Maybe Ryou was just having unpleasant memories of what had occurred during that time.

  
  


“Yeah, I remember that.” Marik said, looking pensive. “What about it?”

  
  


“Joey and I saw him yesterday. He told us that he’s found a way to bring Atem back-” Yugi began.

  
  


“ _What?!_ ” Ryou suddenly exclaimed, his voice strangely gruffer and huskier than usual. In fact, he sounded like…

  
  


“Ryou?” Yugi looked at him with concern and surprise, “What’s wrong?”

  
  


Ryou blinked, then cleared his throat loudly and thumped his chest. “Sorry about that Yugi, I had a little something in my throat. I was just surprised at hearing that.”

  
  


Chuckling with relief, Yugi patted his arm, to which Ryou stiffened. “It’s okay Ryou, you just startled me!”

  
  


“So he’s trying again.” Marik remarked, shaking his head. “How’s he going to do that?”

  
  


Getting back on track, Yugi continued, “Apparently, by using a space elevator and drawing a power source from the Egyptian stone tablets. And I’m assuming he’ll use the Quantum Cube. He’s even using some virtual technology and other assets to make sure that Atem will have his own physical body. According to him, anyway.”

  
  


“He _really_ wants that rematch.” Marik deadpanned. 

  
  


Yugi smiled and shrugged. “Well, it looks like that on the surface. But like he told me, I have my bond with Atem, and he’s got his. I think, to him, Atem is one of the closest things he’d ever had to a real challenge and some kind of friend he didn’t quite understand, but wanted to know more.”

  
  


A strange look came to Ryou’s eyes, which, if Yugi was being honest, were more piercing and hardened than usual. He must have been in deep thought about the matter. “I can understand the sentiment.”

  
  


“Me too.” Marik agreed, looking toward Ryou for a moment, then shifting his attention back to Yugi. “So what’s your dilemma? Don’t you _want_ him back?”

  
  


“I do!” Yugi half-shouted, causing Marik and Ryou to lean back in surprise. He chuckled sheepishly, “Sorry, guys. I got carried away! But yes, I do want him back. I’ve wanted it since the Ceremonial Duel. But I didn’t want to be selfish and hold him back from fulfilling his destiny and finding peace.”

  
  


A snort sounded from Ryou and Yugi glanced at him with confusion. Ryou smiled ruefully, “Sorry, something in my nose.”

  
  


“Are you okay? You’re not getting a cold, are you?” Yugi asked with concern.

  
  


Ryou shook his head. “No, I’m fine. It might be allergies. Go on.”

  
  


“Okay. Well, I just don’t know how he’s going to feel if it does work and he’s brought back. It’s not like he can go back to the afterlife that easily.” Yugi said with a heavy sigh. 

  
  


“Oh, there are _plenty of ways_.” Ryou remarked, giving a chuckle. When Yugi gave him a weird look, he sighed, “Sorry. Just adding a little dark humour.”

  
  


“Ouch.” Marik chuckled behind his hand.

  
  


While it seemed a bit odd, Yugi did have to concede that Ryou’s enjoyment of horror and black comedy could sometimes spring itself unexpectedly. But his friend wasn’t trying to be mean, so Yugi decided to let it go. He smiled and waved it off, “Yeah, I know. But the point is, I don’t want him to be unhappy. I just have no way of knowing what he really wants.”

  
  


“Oh, Yugi. You have got to be kidding me.” Marik looked amused and shook his head, smiling wide. “Okay, listen up. I might not know him like you do, but I’ll tell you one thing. I’ve seen the way he looks at you. We all have, trust me. I can’t imagine him coming back and being upset about being with you. He’s going to take one look at you and he’ll be so happy, that’s what’s going to happen.”

  
  


“Well, yes, I don’t think he’ll-”

  
  


“And you’re thinking, oh, but he was so happy there. Yeah, I’m sure he was, too. But he’ll also be happy to be around you.”

  
  


“I do like to believe that, but-”

  
  


“And you’re also worried that he won’t have much choice in the matter and won’t like that. Well, I can’t speak for him, that’s just where you have to take the risk. But I doubt he’ll be mad for very long if it means he can live a normal life, with _you_ there, in his own separate body.” Marik reached over and patted him on the head, amidst all of his hair. “I don’t think he’ll be too upset about that. But I don’t get it, what do you have to do with it? Isn’t Kaiba the one trying to bring him back?”

  
  


Yugi exhaled and nodded, “Yeah, he is. But he wants me to be there to essentially convince Atem to have a rematch with him and stick around. That’s the problem.”

  
  


“Because Kaiba knows that the Pharaoh won’t say no to you.” Ryou surmised, looking amused. “I’m not surprised. You had him wrapped around your finger, Yugi. After all, he came back from the afterlife just to save you.”

  
  


“I know!” Yugi blushed and laughed a bit, “I mean, you know, I never used that to my advantage just because he was my friend! I didn’t ask him to help me, he just did it on his own!”

  
  


“Of course Kaiba wanted you there for all that, it makes sense now.” Marik chuckled.

  
  


Yugi nodded, taking a breath to cool himself, “I guess.. It’s just, when I saw him, I let him go. Like I was telling him it was okay to move on. I don’t want him to think I lied, that I’m going back on what I said.”

  
  


“You’re overthinking things, Yugi.” Marik said, leaning toward him slightly, their eyes meeting. “Moving on is hard and we’ve all got to do it sometime. Doesn’t mean it has to be now. And like I said, sometimes we have to take risks.” He chuckled, giving a grin. “You think I wasn’t risking things back when I was the leader of the Rare Hunters?”

  
  


In spite of their past, Yugi laughed a bit, “Well, if you put it that way, I guess you were!”

  
  


“There you go.” Marik patted his head again, like an owner would to a dog. “You have a chance to bring your best friend back and you want this. Pretty sure he’d want it, too. So go for it, see what happens. Like I said, I can’t imagine the Pharaoh is going to be angry about being with you.”

  
  


“Yeah… I guess you’re right.” Yugi murmured.

  
  


“It’d be _interesting_ if the Pharaoh came back.” Ryou winked at him, a mischievous smirk stretching at his lips. It looked eerily similar, but again Yugi brushed it off to the facial similarities.

  
  


"Can't exactly argue that." Yugi said, turning to Marik. "So you guys won't be on the hook if he's brought back?"

  
  


Shaking his head, Marik looked relieved. "Nope. As far as anyone is concerned, the Pharaoh fulfilled his destiny, so my job as a tomb keeper is completed. Even if he came back, it wouldn't be the same."

  
  


"That's one silver lining." Ryou said, a strange look in his eyes.

  
  


"That's good." Yugi smiled compassionately. "Well guys, as worried as I'm feeling, it should be okay. You really put things into perspective for me."

  
  


"Glad to be of service." Marik winked at him in a strange, knowing manner. "Don't worry so much about all of it, Yugi. If it works, you'll have your partner back. If not, at least you tried. Or just try again!"

  
  


"Mm-hmm. I for one think you should risk it." Ryou said pointedly, nodding.

  
  


"And besides, the Pharaoh will have another chance to reunite with his family and friends from ancient Egypt. But he won't have another chance to live a normal life with you." Marik remarked.

  
  


Yugi smiled and then stood up. "Yeah, you guys are right. I'm going to call Kaiba and tell him I accept. And I'll leave everything else up to Atem if this works out!"

  
  


"Then you'll be just fine, I think." Ryou purred, winking at him. "After all, life is full of unexpected surprises. You would know far too well about that, wouldn't you say?"

  
  


"Understatement of the millennia, Ryou!" Yugi giggles.

  
  


Ryou just smiled and shot a finger gun toward him. For a moment Yugi could have sworn it looked so much like-no. Ryou probably just picked up some new, silly habits.

  
  


"See you around, Yugi." Marik smiled amiably. "Good luck."

  
  


"Thanks! Bye guys! Good luck with your shopping and apartment hunting!" Yugi said as he waved at them over his shoulder while walking off. 

  
  


Even if his worries weren't fully alleviated, Yugi still felt considerably confident in what he was going to do. It was just a matter of facing the issue head on and acting accordingly once the end result came about.

  
  


They were right. Risks could reap great rewards and this was going to be an immense reward. Having his partner back in his life, in his own body, and they could be together forever. Just as they wanted to before.

  
  


Taking out his phone, Yugi accessed his contacts and selected the one that went to Kaiba's personal cell. He'd given Yugi the number so as to contact him directly with his decision. But Yugi knew deep down, after all they had been through, it was partly to keep in touch a bit more easily. In Kaiba's own way.

  
  


Tapping the icon to call said contact, Yugi brought the phone to his ear and waited.

  
  


Kaiba picked up on the first ring. "So Yugi, you’ve made a decision?"

  
  


"Yes I have, Kaiba." Yugi stated.

  
  


"Good. What's it going to be?"

  
  


Knowing there was no going back did admittedly make Yugi’s stomach knot, but he was ready. With determination, he hardened his resolve.

  
  


“I’ll be there.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


The extensive and crazy Kaibacorp Space Elevator directly led up to a rotating space station just above the earth’s atmosphere. Yugi could scarcely believe it and yet, it was Kaiba. Somehow these kinds of crazy schemes were very possible with him around. It was pretty adorable to see Joey and Tristan freaking out and getting excited over everything, asking questions, running around to see everything.

  
  


Kaiba was activating the controls while Yugi stood back with his friends, all of whom were present. Joey, Tristan, Téa (via a video call on Yugi’s phone), Ryou, Serenity, Duke and Mai all wanted to be there, even if they would wait at the base of the elevator for them to return once it was over. Also present was Yugi’s grandpa, having refused to stay behind and not see this happen after everything. Although Marik had been invited, he’d claimed that he had an important prior commitment, but would greet Atem another time.

  
  


Yugi did want all of his friends to go up the space elevator, but Kaiba stated that it was a better idea if they waited down at the base and it was just Yugi who went with him. This was due to the fact that he had only renovated the elevator to add two more seats and didn’t want to create several trips. While everyone felt perturbed, they understood.

  
  


Tapping one more button, Kaiba then slid his card key into a slot, to which the elevator doors opened. Turning around, Kaiba nodded toward Yugi. “We might be up there a while, so say your goodbyes for now, Yugi. Don’t keep me waiting.”

  
  


Yugi nodded curtly, then Kaiba turned and headed into the elevator chamber without another word. Turning back to his friends, Yugi hid his nervousness behind a big smile that he hoped would convince them enough.

  
  


“Well guys, looks like it’s happening!” Yugi said, keeping his voice excited, but even. “I can’t say for sure how it’ll turn out, but we’ll see! Either way, at least we tried.”

  
  


“No need to worry too much, Yug! After everything else we’ve seen, there’s no way this is gonna fail!” Joey exclaimed, giving a thumbs up.

  
  


Tristan nodded in agreement, “Yeah, seriously! I have a pretty good feeling that he’ll be back.”

  
  


Mai smirked, but it was playful. “I’ll be realistic and figure it can go either way. But I can’t help having a good intuition about it, too. You won’t be alone no matter what, though.”

  
  


“You said it, Mai!” Joey agreed, sharing a fist bump with her.

  
  


Téa giggled from her end, bringing herself closer to the screen. “I have to agree, I have a very good feeling this is going to work, Yugi! And I wouldn’t worry so much, either. You know Atem adores you to the moon and back! The minute he sees you, I can already see the smile on his face!”

  
  


“I’ll have to agree.” Mai winked. “He loves you, silly.”

  
  


“If what you guys have ain’t some kinda true love, I don’t know what is!” Joey snickered.

  
  


“From everything I’ve seen and heard, love is in the air!” Ryou giggled, hugging himself.

  
  


Yugi blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well, uh…”

  
  


“I think it’s so sweet!” Serenity gushed, giggling. “Well, I might not have interacted with the Pharaoh very much, but I have a good feeling about this.”

  
  


“I think we all do.” Duke agreed, giving Serenity a friendly nudge, earning a glare from Tristan. “I’ll even agree with Kaiba, I’d love to have a rematch with the Pharaoh someday!”

  
  


“I’m sure he’d be happy to, Duke!” Yugi said, glad for the shift in focus.

  
  


Ryou stepped forward then, smiling brightly. “You can do this, Yugi. As I’ve… told you before, of course. You’re a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. I have a very strong feeling that this will work, too. But moreover, I know Atem will be thrilled to see you, no matter what happens. I just can’t imagine a world where he wouldn’t be.”

  
  


“That’s exactly what we’ve been sayin’!” Joey clapped Ryou on the back.

  
  


“Even I have to agree!” Serenity declared.

  
  


Smiling gratefully, Yugi exhaled. “You’re right, guys. That’s why I’m here, to stop worrying and just go through with it! Whatever happens will happen.”

  
  


Solomon, having stayed quiet, then stepped forward and placed his hands on Yugi’s shoulders. “No matter what, it’ll be fine, Yugi. Sometimes in life, we do have to make hard decisions, just like in a game where we have to follow a certain strategy. We even have to make choices we don’t like or think we shouldn’t do for a matter of principle. I know you feel wary because of how selfish this all seems to be. But remember, Atem has a mind of his own, and I can’t see him resenting either of you for bringing him back.”

  
  


Giving a smile, Yugi nodded. “Sure thing, Grandpa. I’ll remember that.”

  
  


“And just like Mai said, even if it doesn’t work… Which would be a shame, but since we have to cover all possibilities, she’s right. You won’t be alone, Yugi! We’re all right here with you!” Téa smiled warmly.

  
  


“You’ll always have us!” Tristan winked.

  
  


Joey nodded, “Friends to the end, buddy!”

  
  


Everyone nodded and murmured in agreement. Yugi smiled more, feeling so touched, and _lucky_ to have his friends around for this. Even from far away. Even if the worst case scenario happened, at least he’d always have his wonderful support system behind him. No matter what. His heart swelled and he nearly wanted to cry, but decided to save the tears for later.

  
  


“Thanks guys. All of you. You’re the best friends someone like me could ever have.” Yugi said, then stuck his hand out, palm down.

  
  


Joey smirked, then placed his hand on top of Yugi’s. Tristan joined his hand in. Téa, though she couldn’t physically do it, placed her hand within the frame of her camera so it could be seen. Mai placed her hand in. Then Serenity. Then Duke. Then Ryou. With all their hands joined, everyone smiled and nodded. The solidarity was speaking volumes and Yugi beamed.

  
  


Pulling their hands back, Yugi gave his friends one last nod before turning and joining Kaiba in the elevator. As the doors closed, Yugi waved to his friends, who all waved back. Then he sat in the seat next to Kaiba, making sure he was secured.

  
  


The elevator began its ascent, to which Yugi couldn’t help but watch through the windows, in spite of how rapid the speed was. Yugi was reminded of the sky drop ride at the amusement park.It was incredible, almost terrifying, how they rose and rose so far above the earth. What he was seeing was something out of photos from the international space station and documentaries. They were truly rising above the earth and going into space.

  
  


“It’s a pretty nice view, isn’t it.” Kaiba suddenly said, breaking his train of thought.

  
  


“Yeah… It really is. This is amazing.” Yugi said, glancing at him, and then back out the window. “I never would’ve thought that this kind of thing could be possible.”

  
  


“Yet, here we are.” Kaiba replied.

  
  


“I bet NASA is banging on your door for this.” Yugi quipped with a light chuckle.

  
  


Kaiba let out a grunt. “I gave them the schematics so they could build one themselves if they wanted to. Who knows, it could become an exclusive feature for Kaibaland.”

  
  


Yugi didn’t doubt that notion one bit. He nodded and kept gazing out at the earth, spotting a few continent and country shapes he could recognize, to which he smiled. Letting out an exhale, he looked upward, seeing that they were coming up to the Kaibacorp space station. 

  
  


Soon the elevator came to a stop. After a few seconds, the doors opened and Kaiba stepped out upon getting up. Yugi quickly followed. They were now in a narrow corridor, standing on an automatic runway, heading to a door further ahead. Yugi looked out the windows, amazed to see all the stars. It reminded him of Duelist Kingdom and other places he’d visited, where they didn’t have city lights and could more easily see more stars. Almost like they were at the planetarium. To say it felt trippy to be here, in space, surrounded by all the stars, would have been an understatement.

  
  


“Space. The final frontier.” Yugi said softly, smiling to himself.

  
  


Kaiba glanced at him briefly over his shoulder, but then turned back to look ahead without a word. 

  
  


After a few more twists and turns, they came to another room. It had floor-to-ceiling windows, offering a view of the stars and also the earth down below. Yugi wasn’t exactly afraid of heights, but his stomach knotted ever slightly. This wasn’t an ordinary circumstance of being high above the ground, after all. They were in _space_. One wrong move and… he couldn’t think of that. No, he had to focus on the task at hand.

  
  


A computerized voice welcomed Kaiba back and it also made mention of him having a guest again. Yugi was puzzled, but figured Kaiba had brought Mokuba here before.

  
  


“So, Kaiba… you’re really sure this is going to work?” Yugi asked.

  
  


Kaiba glanced down at him and smirked. “Trust me, Yugi. I _know_ it’s going to work.”

  
  


Typical Kaiba. The certainty in his tone was, if nothing else, a little reassuring.

  
  


A circular platform was in the middle of the room, which Kaiba walked over to and placed something inside of a glass case, which then sunk into the floor. Yugi came up to stand beside him, eyeing the machine at work in awe. The computerized voice then explained what was being done, using a combination of a piece of the Millennium Puzzle, the data and technology Kaiba implemented himself, a gold Scarab, the Quantum Cube and also a tiny shred of a rock, which had been what Kaiba added to the machine just now.

  
  


All of the items in question were hovering the zero-gravity chamber that rose from the circular platform. Yugi swallowed hard, then glanced up at Kaiba, who was staring at them stoically.

  
  


“Yugi,” Kaiba met his gaze, “there’s another reason why I brought you here. I’m going to need something from you.”

  
  


“...What?” Yugi blinked, confused. “I don’t understand.”

  
  


“I didn’t think it would be necessary at first, but it turns out I was mistaken.” Kaiba said, turning to face him completely. “I’m going to need a drop of your blood.”

  
  


“My blood?!” Yugi exclaimed in surprise, taking a step back. “I don’t get it, why do you need my blood? How much of it?”

  
  


“First of all, I just need a drop, it doesn’t have to be a lot.” Kaiba replied, still sounding as though he were talking about the weather. “The reason is because you and him shared a body. Using the Millennium Puzzle piece, which he used to inhabit, is one of the main keys to bringing him back. But the use of your blood is the more physical aspect.”

  
  


Swallowing hard, Yugi was taken aback, but it did start to make a little bit of sense. He hadn’t even considered such a thing before. He looked at Kaiba, who just stared down at him with his usual stoic scowl.

  
  


“Is that the real reason, Kaiba? You didn’t want me here to convince Atem to-” Yugi started.

  
  


“I would have needed you here regardless of the requirement for your blood. If this were the case, I would have just asked you for the blood sample and not even bothered bringing you here.” Kaiba cut him off. “I meant everything I said.”

  
  


Ashamed, Yugi nodded and looked down. How could he have thought that? Whatever Kaiba did or didn’t do, he wasn’t a heartless monster. He relaxed a bit. In spite of misgivings, Kaiba had his own ways of showing he cared and wanted to help. This was just his way of doing it without being outright with his real feelings.

  
  


Typical Kaiba.

  
  


“You’re right. I’m sorry about that.” Yugi returned his gaze to Kaiba.

  
  


“It’s fine.” Kaiba waved it off. “I’m just going to need a drop of your blood. It won’t hurt. Just hold out your hand when you’re ready.”

  
  


Nodding, Yugi did so. A part of the machine came down to his hand, taking the form of a pin and a needle. Swallowing, Yugi closed his eyes and hummed as the machine pricked his finger, drawing some blood. The needle drew in the blood moments later. After the incision was made and the blood was collected, another machine piece sprayed antiseptic on the cut. Then placed a bandage around it.

  
  


“You could have told me before.” Yugi remarked. “But I’m not mad.”

  
  


“It’s a tiny drop of blood, Yugi. Not a big deal.” Kaiba said, shaking his head.

  
  


Yugi just nodded, figuring to let it go. They had other things to think about, anyway. He watched the objects floating in the zero-gravity chamber, thin robot appendages often moving them about in mindless patterns.

  
  


The computer voice was explaining the whole process, which Yugi caught to mean that it was all meant to rip into the fabric of time and space to draw Atem out from the afterlife. Kaiba rolled his eyes, looking as unimpressed as ever.

  
  


"I should know all this, I'm the one who invented the dang thing." Kaiba muttered.

  
  


Yugi gave an amused chuckle. "And it didn't need to explain for my benefit. You could have done that."

  
  


"Exactly." Kaiba faced the chamber once more. "Computer, create the summoning circle. It's time."

  
  


The computer acquiesced and robot arms came out from the walls to draw out a strange circular pattern on the floor. Then the items were placed there, the blood being placed into a small container.

  
  


Yugi watched with awe and rapt attention, swallowing hard. He asked what the gold scarab was for and Kaiba explained that he'd been told about how since scarabs were a symbol of rebirth, it would aid the ritual.

  
  


Kaiba then told the computer to recite the incantation, to which it did, in what Yugi assumed was either a form of an old Egyptian language or Arabic. He looked back at the summoning circle, swallowing and waiting with bated breath. Amidst it, the Quantum Cube lit up, even rising above the floor before their eyes.

  
  


The circle lit up, the Eye of Horus appearing in the centre. Something else appeared, then took shape, and the light faded away. When it was all cleared, the shape had morphed into a human that stood in the middle of the circle.

  
  


Yugi could only gaze in pure awe and disbelief at what he was seeing. He blinked a couple times to clear his vision and ensure he wasn't seeing things.

  
  


Standing in the centre of the circle was Atem. Decked out in his Pharaoh regalia and tunic, all that was missing was the Millennium Puzzle. Aside from that, he looked the same as before, just with darker skin.

  
  


Yugi took a tiny step forward. Atem looked mildly confused, his brow furrowed. But then he noticed Yugi, who tensed considerably. But then Atem's face lit up and in that same manner he always did toward Yugi. 

  
  


In that moment, Yugi felt all of his worries completely ebb away. A weight was lifted and his entire body quivered with a myriad of emotions. Every bit of his desires rose to the surface and overshadowed the doubt here once held.

  
  


Yugi trembled and felt his heart swell as he gazed at his partner. "Atem…? Is it really you, partner?"

  
  


Atem stood there, smiling warmly at him with love in his eyes, and then opened his arms. "Yugi."

  
  


That was all it took.

  
  


Racing across the floor, Yugi practically flew into Atem's waiting arms. His own arms wound around his partner's neck, legs curling up around his waist. Tears streamed down Yugi's face as he clung to Atem tightly, face nestled in the Pharaoh's neck. He felt Atem nuzzle his hair, resting their heads together. All while his strong arms held Yugi protectively, reigniting the familiar warmth and comforting of his embrace.

  
  


They held each other tightly, as if afraid the other would disappear if they didn't. Yugi sniffled and quietly cried tears of joy, taking in Atem's scent of sand and something fruity along with his natural musk. He smelled _amazing_. Just like home.

  
  


What had he been so worried about? Not a trace of resentment or displeasure could be seen in anything Atem said or how he looked. If anything, he didn't seem to mind at all.

  
  


Atem's hand gently stroked Yugi's back tenderly and Yugi further melted into his partner. His closest friend. His love. His _whole world_.

  
  


Pulling his head back to gaze at Atem, Yugi saw his vision blurred with tears. Atem gently wiped away his tears, his loving smile never once leaving his face.

  
  


"You're really here…" Yugi uttered, his voice cracking. "I… I just… you…"

  
  


Chuckling, Atem just smiled in that familiar reassuring manner as he caressed Yugi's face. His deep baritone soothed Yugi's ears like a beautiful song. "It's all right, partner. You don't have to say anything. I really am right here in front of you." 

  
  


"No, I just…" Yugi murmured as he nuzzled his cheek into Atem's hand. "I was afraid you wouldn't want this. I want you to be happy."

  
  


Atem's eyes widened and his lips parted slightly in shock. Like the thought of him being unhappy with this arrangement never occurred to him. He held this for a few moments, then his smile returned and his eyes shone with pure love.

  
  


"Yugi… I could _never_ be unhappy living in a world with you in it." Atem said softly, "It's all I truly wanted."

  
  


They rested their foreheads together, gazing into each other’s eyes. Yugi’s heart swelled all the more and fresh tears fell. He couldn’t believe it, this was truly happening and no words could describe his joy. He uncurled his legs, setting himself back down to the floor, but still held tight to his partner. If there had been any remnants of worry, it was all gone. All he felt right now was the immense _relief_. Everything was okay. More than okay.

  
  


Trembling, Yugi sniffled and tightened his hold. “I didn’t get to say this before-I never stopped thinking about you. I missed you.”

  
  


“I missed you, Yugi.” Atem murmured, tears shining in his eyes as his smile grew. He kissed Yugi’s forehead tenderly. “And I love you.”

  
  


Full-on crying all the more at this point, only this time with joy, Yugi melted further into him. Only in his dreams did they have a moment like this. It was almost feeling like one and any second now, he’d wake up and remember that Atem was no longer around. So far, he wasn’t waking up.

  
  


“I love you too, partner.” Yugi managed.

  
  


Now tears were streaming down Atem’s face, the likes of which Yugi couldn’t recall ever seeing. Not in person, anyway. He remembered the accounts of Joey, Tristan and Téa all witnessing Atem openly crying after what had happened with the Seal of Orichalcos. Yugi reached up to gently wipe away his partner’s tears, while Atem did the same once more to his face.

  
  


After a moment or two, Yugi heard the sound of a throat clearing from behind him. It was about then that he was snapped back to reality and his body stiffened. Right, they were in the Kaibacorp space station. Kaiba was there, too. Having been patiently waiting for them to have their moment, it seemed. To the point that Yugi nearly forgot where they were.

  
  


Sniffling, Yugi wiped his eyes with the back of his arm and turned around. He felt Atem come up beside him, bringing his arm around his shoulders. Yugi immediately brought his arm around Atem’s waist.

  
  


Kaiba was looking them over, the usual stoic expression on his face. But his mouth had been quirked upwards just slightly before it faded. He uncurled his arms and let them hang at his sides.

  
  


“You’ve had your moment and I’ve had enough sappy reunions to last me a while.” Kaiba said, stepping toward them. “I won’t bore you with the details, Pharaoh. You’re back, in your own separate body, and I orchestrated the whole thing.”

  
  


Yugi looked at Atem, who was studying Kaiba, and then chuckled.

  
  


“I see.” Atem said as his calm expression morphed into his usual confident smirk. “I suppose it would be an understatement to say that you’ve really outdone yourself, Kaiba.”

  
  


“You don’t know the half of it.” Kaiba said. “I’ve spent many months working on this and even consulted with an outside source to ensure this would work.”

  
  


Atem nodded, then took in their surroundings, amazed. Especially when his eyes fell on the windows and the sight of the earth down below. Surprised, he turned back to Kaiba. “Where are we?”

  
  


“The Kaibacorp space station. I had a specialized elevator built to access it far better and faster.” Kaiba explained, nodding toward the window. “It was also where I managed to assemble the Millennium Puzzle, originally.”

  
  


“Fascinating.” Atem turned to look out the window in awe, squeezing Yugi slightly. “We’re really above the earth’s atmosphere.”

  
  


“Yeah… we really are.” Yugi said with a chuckle. “Remember when we all went to the planetarium and you wanted to watch? Well, it’s like that, but the real thing now! We’re really in space!”

  
  


Atem looked at him and chuckled, smiling warmly. “I never imagined that I would ever make it to space.”

  
  


“Oh, so you possess magic, can summon God monsters, seal your soul away for five thousand years, come back to help save mankind and destroy the darkness, and then get brought back to life _again_ in your own separate body… And being in _space_ is where you draw the line?” Yugi teased his partner, grinning widely.

  
  


Laughing jovially, Atem squeezed him gently and his smile widened. “Yes Yugi, that’s exactly where I draw the line.”

  
  


“Cute.” Kaiba deadpanned. “All right Pharaoh, I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you that you still owe me a rematch.”

  
  


Atem’s brows rose ever slightly, then he chuckled. “Is that so? I’m not surprised, Kaiba. You’ve never felt satisfied with the turnouts of our duels.”

  
  


“I haven’t.” Kaiba ground out, then he exhaled a bit. “So I think that since you no longer have any sort of traveling or world-saving to do, there’s no reason we can’t have a duel.”

  
  


Once more Yugi looked at Atem, a mix of curious about his answer and yet expecting it all the same. Atem looked at him at the corner of his eye, then back at Kaiba.

  
  


“Very well, Kaiba. I accept your challenge.” Atem stated with a curt nod. “All things considered, you have a point. My destiny has been fulfilled and it doesn’t seem that there are any threats, correct?”

  
  


Yugi shook his head. “Not since Diva, no.”

  
  


“Good.” Kaiba looked about as relieved as only Kaiba could. “I’ll give you the rest of today to get settled in and build up a deck. Twenty-four hours from now, come by my office and we’ll duel on the helicopter pad.”

  
  


“I’ll be there.” Atem nodded once more.

  
  


“Don’t keep me waiting.” Kaiba then looked at Yugi briefly. “And yes, you can bring your friends along, Yugi. I don’t care either way.”

  
  


“Whatever you say, Kaiba.” Yugi said with feigned nonchalance, unable to help himself.

  
  


Kaiba turned, starting to head off. “If you two are ready, we can head back down to the base.”

  
  


Grinning, Yugi looked at Atem, who met his gaze while they followed after Kaiba’s retreating form. “Well partner, are you ready for this? All of our friends are waiting.”

  
  


“They’re all here?” Atem looked surprised, but then smiled. “That’s wonderful, Yugi. Of course I’m ready for this.”

  
  


“You do realize this means you’re going to be staying with me, right?” Yugi put in.

  
  


“We shared a body and therefore shared your room, I’m fine with that.” Atem smirked, raising an eyebrow.

  
  


It was surreal to believe, even as Yugi was saying all of this out loud. Atem was here, physically, and he’d be here to stay. For good. For as long as their natural lives would allow. All while being more than fine with it all. Kaiba even achieved his goal, which Yugi knew would make him happy in the way Kaiba would be. 

  
  


Even if, inevitably, Kaiba would lose the rematch. That would just mean Kaiba would ensure another one, and another if needed. Since Atem would be around without any threats looming over their heads.

  
  


“We’ll actually be able to hang out and do things together.” Yugi said, tightening his grip ever slightly. “I just… I’ve wanted to do that for so long and it’s hard to believe that we actually _can_.”

  
  


Atem chuckled, smiling with serene compassion. “I understand this is a lot to take in. It is for me, too.”

  
  


“I’m just… really glad you’re here. And especially glad that you’re happy about it.” Yugi murmured.

  
  


“Of course I am. I meant it when I said I wanted to be with you forever, partner.” Atem squeezed him a little more as well. “I’ve never truly had the chance to live. Not in the same way you and our friends do, anyway. But after the time I spent around all of you, I realized something.”

  
  


“What’s that?” Yugi asked.

  
  


“While I’m grateful to have ruled and protected Egypt, as well as honoured to have helped save the world… There was always a part of me that wanted to be like you, Yugi. To have a normal, quiet kind of life.” Atem’s smile grew as he turned to look straight ahead. “I never thought it would be possible to experience it. I thought, my destiny would be all I have. But, thanks to you, and also to Kaiba, you’ve given me an opportunity I never imagined I could have. Just as you did when you helped me regain my memories and helped me to pass on.”

  
  


His words were soft, kind, and reassuring. Yugi felt his heart swell. It was no secret at the time, Atem had expressed that he liked a lot of things about the modern world, had gotten curious, and even admitted it would be nice to live it. But to think he was even willing to leave the afterlife behind still felt surreal.

  
  


“That’s great, then!” Yugi exclaimed happily. “You’ll definitely have a chance to do that, now! Anything you want to try to do, within reason of course, you can do it! And I’ll do it with you! We all will!”

  
  


“I don’t doubt it.” Atem winked at him, smirking knowingly.

  
  


Exhaling, Yugi stroked his partner’s side gently. “I guess, more than anything, I knew you were probably happy to be with your family and friends in the afterlife. I didn’t want to take you away from them.”

  
  


Atem nodded, his reassuring smile returning. “I do love my family and my friends from ancient Egypt. I was thrilled to be around them once again. They have even become different people than I remember, it’s been so long. Even my father. However, they understood that this is what I want. I will see them again one day, of course.”

  
  


“Okay.” Yugi sighed with relief, leaning against them a little. “So, the spell didn’t just grab you and pull you here? You were able to choose?”

  
  


“It’s hard to explain. But yes, I was. And I chose to come back.” Atem nodded, still smiling. "I was indeed happy in the afterlife, but there was always something missing."

  
  


"What's that?" Yugi tilted his head.

  
  


This made Atem chuckle, looking amused. "You, of course. It wasn't easy getting along without my partner."

  
  


How did he not guess that? Yugi blushed, having been so convinced that Atem was doing more than fine and didn't need him at all. That the only one falling apart was himself.

  
  


Looking downward, Yugi felt his stomach tighten.

  
  


"What's wrong, Yugi?" Atem said, seeming to sense his unease.

  
  


"Nothing, I just tried so hard to move on, and I didn't…" Yugi couldn't look at him as his worries overtook him once again. But had to say it. Being open and honest woth the one person he shared a body and mind link with was a must. A tremor coursed through him and he exhaled sharply. "I didn't want to be selfish. Like I couldn't duel or function without you. Especially after I already let you go. It felt like I was taking it back and that it wouldn't be fair to you."

  
  


They continued walking along, now in silence as Yugi regained himself. It did feel good to let out his worries right to the person at the centre of them. Although by now he knew that Atem wouldn't react derisively, it still brought a sting to his gut. Like the very feeling of being so vulnerable was overwhelming.

  
  


Atem's grip on him tightened and he felt a nuzzle into his hair.

  
  


"Yugi… I hope one day you'll see yourself the way I see you. You never have to worry about that sort of thing with me. I'm thrilled you want me around." Atem reassured him, his voice soft and loving. "You're far stronger than you give yourself credit for. Don't ever doubt your abilities. You're an excellent duelist and you hold your own more than adequately."

  
  


Finally, Yugi managed to look over at his partner. Of course Atem was smiling in that usual reassuring manner, a gleam in his eyes. The look soothed him greatly and his heart swelled. 

  
  


"There's nothing to worry about or apologize for. You want me back and I want to be here." Atem went on, leaning over and kissing his forehead. "You're my partner, Yugi. Now that I can be with you, it makes me happier than words can describe."

  
  


Letting out a soft, relieved laugh, Yugi leaned against him. "It makes me happy too. I guess I was just being silly."

  
  


"Not at all. You're only human, it's natural to feel this way." Atem assured.

  
  


"Well… thank you, Atem. I feel a lot better now. I appreciate it so much."

  
  


"You're welcome, partner. I'll do whatever it takes to set your mind at ease. And I especially enjoy reminding you about how much of a wonderful person you truly are."

  
  


Blushing heavily, Yugi giggled and looked away. "Now you're just buttering me up!"

  
  


"Not at all. I'm only speaking the truth." Atem teased, smirking at him. "You're a wonderful person and I'm incredibly fortunate to have had you as my host."

  
  


"Atem! Come on!" Yugi laughed, burying his face into Atem's shoulder.

  
  


"I haven't seen you in months and I missed you, I'm going to ensure I make up for lost time." 

  
  


"You're too much, I can't take it!"

  
  


"You'd better get used to it, partner. You wanted me back, now you're going to have to live with it."

  
  


Yugi laughed as Atem danced his fingers on Yugi's shoulders as if to tickle him. He wiggled and squirmed as they walked.

  
  


Now they reached the elevator where Kaiba stood, with the doors now opened. Yugi's laughter died down and the air grew quiet for a few moments.

  
  


A thought then occurred to Yugi, recalling what Kaiba had said in regards to the rematch.

  
  


“So Kaiba… Why the helicopter pad, anyway? Aren’t there all kinds of places to duel?” Yugi asked curiously. 

  
  


“We have duel disks, so we’re not limited to where we can duel.” Kaiba stated coolly. “Besides, I have another rematch I’m planning on, and the roof seems to be a good spot to have them.”

  
  


“Another rematch?” Yugi was taken aback by this. “Who with?”

  
  


Kaiba waved it off. “It doesn’t matter.”

  
  


Atem frowned in bewilderment, but didn’t say anything. Yugi exchanged glances with him, but neither had a poseible answer. But maybe Kaiba was right and it didn't matter in the long run.

  
  


They entered the elevator and sat in the seats. After the doors closed and the descent began, far faster than going up, Yugi grabbed for Atem's hand. They looked at each other, smiling, before Atem looked out the windows at the rapidly approaching earth.

  
  


Finally they reached the base and the elevator doors opened up. Kaiba stood and led the way out, to which Yugi and Atem followed, hands still clasped. Yugi’s smile widened as all their friends lit up with huge grins upon seeing Atem with him.

  
  


Kaiba cleared his throat and then stepped around them, “Well, if it’s all the same to you dweebs, I have to get going. You can leave whenever you’re ready, just let Roland know.”

  
  


“Aw c’mon Kaiba, you’re not even gonna stick around for da big reunion?” Joey gave him a reproachful look.

  
  


“I already said what I needed to say, Wheeler. You just weren’t there for it.” Kaiba rolled his eyes. “I’ve had enough of these reunions, anyway.”

  
  


“Fine, be a grouch about it then!” Tristan frowned.

  
  


“Just let him go, guys. He _does_ have a busy schedule.” Yugi reasoned. “Kaiba, I wanted to thank you. I know why you did this, but from the bottom of my heart, and from all of us, _thank you_.”

  
  


Not seeming to care, as expected, Kaiba just waved it off and headed out the door. Yugi shook his head and smiled to himself. Once again, typical Kaiba.

  
  


Joey was the first to run over, “Well hey Atem, glad you made it back! We all wanted to be here to greet you!”

  
  


“I was told.” Atem smiled warmly, “It’s great to see all of you. I couldn’t have asked for a better welcome.”

  
  


“It’s nothin’, man! You’re our friend, too!” Joey gave him a thumbs up. “Welcome back, pal!”

  
  


“Thank you, Joey. It’s wonderful to be back.” Atem gave him a thumbs up right back.

  
  


Tristan joined over, holding Yugi’s phone to show Téa what was going on. “Welcome back, Atem! Téa’s off in New York, but she didn’t want to miss this!”

  
  


“And I wouldn’t miss it for anything!” Téa beamed. “It’s wonderful to see you again, Atem! I’m glad you decided to stay with us! I mean, I understand if it wasn’t an easy decision, but it really means a lot to us.”

  
  


Atem smiled and waved it off. “Not to worry, Téa. I made my choice and I’m very happy with it. It’s great to see you, too. Good luck with your dreams, by the way.”

  
  


“Thanks! It’s going awesomely! Now I can’t wait to come back and visit so we can all do stuff again!” Téa winked.

  
  


Then Joey grabbed Atem and Yugi into a hug, joined in by Tristan, and the phone pressed close so Téa felt like she was in it too. Yugi giggled and managed to squeeze whoever he could, thankful that this embrace was even happening. Even if Téa wasn’t physically present. But soon she would be, and if he knew his friends, they would rectify this. But for now, he was thankful for what it was.

  
  


“All right, we won’t hog ya for long! You still got the rest of the gang who wants to see ya!” Joey winked as everyone let go.

  
  


It was Solomon who came up first, greeting Atem with a big smile. “Yes, you’re staying with us. Knowing Yugi, he won’t have it any other way. But don’t think it’ll be easy! You’re going to assist me in the game shop! You might have been the Pharaoh, but you’re with us now, and things are different!”

  
  


Although Atem was taken back, he laughed and smiled brightly. “No problem, Mr. Muto. I’d be more than happy to help you in the game shop. I wouldn’t dream of taking advantage of your kind generosity.”

  
  


“You’re a noble young man, I expected as such!” Solomon chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry too much about it, I’m teasing! The fact you make my grandson so happy is enough for me.”

  
  


Atem chuckled and then gave a polite bow. “Thank you, Mr. Muto. I will do everything in my power to ensure Yugi will be the happiest he can be.”

  
  


Turning pink, Yugi giggled and scuffed his shoe along the floor. Chuckles were had amidst his friends and he pouted playfully.

  
  


Ryou came forward next, holding something in his hands. “Welcome back, Atem! Or… should I call you Pharaoh? Would you prefer that?”

  
  


Chuckling warmly, Atem waved it off, “You don’t have to worry about formalities with me, Ba-sorry, Ryou. You can call me by my name..”

  
  


“All right, then! Here, I know it isn’t much, but I made you a little something for your return.” Ryou smiled sheepishly, holding out a small box.

  
  


“Well thank you, you didn’t have to.” Atem smiled graciously, taking the box. “May I?”

  
  


Ryou nodded. Yugi went over to see while everyone else did the same, curious about the contents of the box. Atem lifted the lid and then pulled out a small object. It turned out to be a figurine in his likeness, resembling the one made to look like Yugi, only with sharper facial features and a few differentiating qualities to indicate as such.

  
  


“Your very own Monster World figurine!” Ryou chirped. “I knew our game nights would have you included, so I wanted to be prepared.”

  
  


“Wow… This is terrific, Ryou. Wow. Thank you so much, I love it.” Atem smiled, gently placing the figurine back into the box.

  
  


Ryou beamed with pride. “You’re very welcome!”

  
  


Everyone offered compliments on the figurine and Joey clapped him on the back, agreeing with the sentiment.

  
  


“Wow Ryou, you were so optimistic about this that you made sure he had his own figurine!” Yugi laughed, grinning with delight.

  
  


Ryou chuckled and winked at him, “What can I say? I had a very, very good feeling about this.”

  
  


Serenity came forward next, her arms behind her back. “Hi Atem, I don’t know if you remember me, but I wanted to be here to support my brother, my friends and welcome you back.”

  
  


“Of course I remember you, Serenity.” Atem smiled warmly at her. “You were always a pillar of support to Joey and all our friends. I could never forget that. Thank you for your kindness and courage.”

  
  


“You’re welcome!” Serenity beamed at the praise. “Even if I’m not around, I’ll still give all of my support, no matter what.”

  
  


“We can always count on you, Serenity!” Joey grinned at his sister with pride.

  
  


Mai came around then, nodding to Atem and smirking in a teasing manner. “Well, looks like the Pharaoh decided to descend from upon high to mingle with us commoners.”

  
  


“It’s nice to see you too, Mai.” Atem smirked in return and nodded to her. “I’m glad to be back with you all.”

  
  


“Welcome back, it’s great you’re here.” Mai smiled for real this time. “Don’t you dare think about leaving anytime soon.”

  
  


Atem laughed, shaking his head. “I have no intention of doing so if I can help it.”

  
  


“Glad to hear it!” Duke stepped in, twirling a dice on his finger. “Great to see you again, Atem! If you’re up to it, we’ll have a Dungeon Dice Monsters rematch sometime, what do you say?”

  
  


“I’d love it, count me in.” Atem gave him a thumbs up. “Just name the time and the place.”

  
  


“Will do! I’ll get in touch with Yugi since I guess you have to go about getting a phone and all that.” Duke winked.

  
  


Yugi chuckled and gave a nod. “Don’t worry guys, I’ll be the middleman messenger until Atem gets situated!”

  
  


With all the greetings made, they all decided to get going since everything had sunk in. They made plans to all meet up at a later date so they could all have a little celebration game night to fully welcome Atem back. Ryou suggested they all play the biggest game of Monster World they could manage and he’d offer his apartment for the occasion. With quips made about Atem breaking in his new figurine, it was settled.

  
  


Once outside, they all parted ways to their own transports after everyone hugged Atem or shook hands with him. Yugi took Atem’s hand and walked along with him as Solomon led them to the car. Even though enough minutes had passed for it all to sink in, Yugi could still feel disbelief and yet elation all at once. This wasn’t a dream, it had all come together perfectly, and almost made him wonder what disaster was going to approach. As the saying went, if it’s too good to be true, it usually was.

  
  


Yugi just hoped with all his heart that it wouldn’t be the case.

  
  


They got home later on, to which Solomon told Atem to get settled in and not worry, he’d take care of the shop tonight. Now eager, Yugi brought Atem up to his room, unable to help himself. It was going to be nice for them to be alone for a little bit, after all. 

  
  


Once the bedroom door was closed, Yugi turned to Atem, who was smiling at him curiously. Heart swelling, not sure where to start, Yugi settled for reaching up to touch Atem’s face gently. The minute he did so, Atem smiled lovingly and leaned his cheek into Yugi’s hand, placing his own over it.

  
  


“I feel like I’m dreaming. I’ve had dreams like this before and I feel like I’m about to wake up.” Yugi confessed.

  
  


Atem chuckled, his smile only growing. “I feel the same way, Yugi. I’ve had many dreams of that nature, too.”

  
  


“It’s amazing and I just…” Yugi let go and went forward to hug him again. He cooed happily the moment Atem wrapped his arms around him too. “I don’t know where to start, there’s so much to say!”

  
  


Nodding in agreement, Atem stroked his back in slow circles. “It’s all right, Yugi. Now we have all the time in the world to explore everything we feel and want to say. I don’t want you to feel pressured.”

  
  


“I don’t.” Yugi assured, laying their foreheads together. “It’s surreal to me. During the Ceremonial Duel, I had to say goodbye to you. And you seemed so happy, so at peace, and I felt selfish because of that. I didn’t want to hold you back, even if all I wanted was to throw the duel so you’d stay.”

  
  


Atem’s hold on him tightened. Then he smiled sadly, “Yugi, while I don’t regret fulfilling my destiny and doing what it took to reach that goal, I never forgot the pain in your eyes and your tears. It broke my heart.”

  
  


Realizing the implications, guilt stabbed at Yugi’s gut and he hugged Atem tightly, burying his face in his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to imply that you were glad to leave and-”

  
  


“Oh, Yugi.” Atem was chuckling and stroking his hair. “Don’t be sorry. It’s true, seeing you sad broke my heart. I had wanted to ease your pain, to reassure you about everything being all right, and that you did the right thing by me. And you still did. You helped me in a way no one has ever done before. Your kindness and courage moved me beyond words. I would never have gotten that far without you, partner.”

  
  


Eased yet again, Yugi pulled his head back to meet his partner’s gaze, and exhaled. He nodded slowly, stroking Atem’s hair too. “I’d do it all over again.”

  
  


“I know. I would, too.” Atem murmured, laying their foreheads together. “Beneath it all, my heart broke. I never wanted to leave you, or our friends. There was so much I wanted to tell you, I even wanted nothing more than to hug you. But I didn’t want to make your pain worse. Nor my own. I had to do what was best. I’m only sorry that we had to part ways.”

  
  


“In a way, things did turn out for the best. If you did win the Ceremonial Duel, you would’ve still been in the Puzzle.” Yugi realized. “I mean, we would’ve been with each other for as long as I lived, but then your spirit would’ve lived on.”

  
  


“I never imagined there would have been a third option.” Atem admitted, giving a smile. “To be here in my own body, with you.”

  
  


Looking him over once more, Yugi beamed and nuzzled their cheeks together. “You’re right, partner. It’s funny… we used to have the Puzzle to help us out with these things. It feels weird now that we don’t.”

  
  


Laughing warmly, Atem kissed his nose. “I thought the same thing. I suppose this will take a lot of adjusting for both of us.”

  
  


“Well, then I guess that means we’ll have to adjust together!”

  
  


“You took the words right out of my mouth, partner.”

  
  


They shared a laugh and gazed at each other lovingly. All the while it began to sink in that they were finally alone. Able to finally express themselves fully. Yugi quivered with excitement, his smile growing, and his eyes fell onto his partner’s inviting lips. They’d done this within their soul rooms before and it had been just as real, just as physical even in there.

  
  


But now, with their own separate bodies, Yugi realized they could finally explore the more physical side of their relationship in the open. The one opportunity they’d had was during the final Shadow Game, when they found Atem at the Nile, alive and well. Yugi fondly remembered he and Atem slipping away for some alone time, wanting to take advantage of being in separate bodies for once. They’d kissed and cuddled like never before, relishing in it for all it was worth. 

  
  


(Atem then shared that while the other half of himself was up at the game table during their intimacy, Bakura had looked completely taken aback and weirded out by seeing them get intimate and that it was the funniest moment he’d witnessed. He just didn’t laugh out loud but had the urge. Yugi had a good giggle picturing that image and wished he’d seen it for himself.)

  
  


“And there’s _other_ things I could take out of your mouth.” Yugi half-whispered, giving a bright smile.

  
  


Atem’s eyes widened and his brows rose. Then he smirked knowingly, his hold on Yugi tightening. “Oh, I know that look. In fact, it’s funny you should say that, Yugi.”

  
  


“Why’s that?” Yugi giggled, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.

  
  


“Because now that we’re alone, I can do this.” Atem leaned in closer, his eyes gleaming.

  
  


More than prepared and eager, Yugi welcomed his partner’s kiss and leaned into him. The soft, warm touch of Atem’s lips was nothing short of heavenly. Just as it had felt before. This was most definitely his partner, because he kissed exactly like Atem did.

  
  


Yugi kissed him deeper, guiding his partner toward the bed, to which Atem fell back onto it. All while pulling Yugi down with him, their bodies coming together in a snug fit. Their hands met on the bedcovers, intertwining their fingers.

  
  


Now they had all the time in the world to just _be_ with each other, like they’d always wanted and promised. All the fears and unease he’d felt were eradicated. All he could feel now was their love, finally able to flourish without the threats of evil or destiny trying to pull them apart.

  
  


Now Atem had a second chance at life. To make his own decisions. To no longer shoulder so much responsibility. He could live for himself and have more agency than before. He’d tragically lost his life before, but now, had a new one to live.

  
  


With all of the obstacles they had faced while fulfilling Atem’s destiny, Yugi couldn’t have asked for a better outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know what's going on with Ryou in that food court scene, you get a cookie. ;)
> 
> I do have the post-canon idea that Atem will come back in his own body. XD That's just how I roll because I'm a sappy shipper, what can I say? :P The ending was going to be that Kaiba was going to bring Yugi along to the afterlife, and it would've ended there. But when my friend wrote for Kaiba, she inserted the idea that Kaiba was simply going to bring Atem back to life through all that stuff. And I just kind of rolled with it! Why not, it worked out!
> 
> Will I write more to this? Maybe! I won't make promises I can't keep, but I'm not closing the door on that possibility just yet. We'll see! :3 Thank you guys so much for reading, I greatly appreciate it!


End file.
